


[Podfic] Filthy Acts

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Captain America
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Steve, Dirty Talk, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky discovers Steve was hiding in the wardrobe. </p><p>(Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/572616">Filthy Words</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Filthy Acts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Filthy Acts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/591838) by [vassalady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady). 



**Streaming Audio:**

**Length:** 00:23:28

For mobile streaming: **[***Click here***](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Filthy%20Acts.mp3)**

**Download (right-click and save)** the [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Filthy%20Acts.mp3) || or the [M4B](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142012123005.zip)

*************

Reader's Notes: I recorded as a gift for Vassalady. Her words were so hot that I needed to podfic this, immediately.


End file.
